Of Queens and Couriers
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: An amnestic and injured Courier is found on the streets by Akeno who decided to help him with rias to regain his memory. what will do the now out in a new world where demons, angels and fallen angels are real and are preparing for a new war and and what is the reason for him ending there?. Well the war never changes and he is the best at it. pairing undecided


**Episode 01: Stranger in a Strange Land**

Disclaimer: Fallout: New Vegas and Highschool DxD are not mine.

Notes: Author's Number 01: I hope you like this fic because I decided to mix two of my favorites videogames and anime in this fic.

War never changes.

Slogan of the Fallout saga

A girl with fair skin, long black hair tied in a ponytail and big boobs was walking to her house, her name was Akeno Himejima and though to the world was presented like the typical model student only a few knew the truth; she was a powerful devil under the Rias Gremory a ruthless (some would say sadist) adversary to her enemies and Rias but she preferred it that way. But then a huge concentration of energy called her attention so she went to investigate while on guard in case of any eventuality. But once she get to the alley where it was emitting that energy she was surprised at what she saw.

A sort of reddish Portal was forming and once formed violently expelled someone from inside who fell heavily on the floor before disappearing-Well that was anticlimactic- Akeno thought seeing as the portal faded then direct her attention to the person who had been expelled from the portal-and who you might be traveler-san - she said to the person who was on the floor as she approached him, then flip and could not help but blush a what she saw ;a young man of her age of Western features, somewhat tousled brown hair and a scar on his forehead; the eyes were closed testifying that he was unconscious and was dressed with a somewhat worn blue pants, a brown boots, wore a black Kevlar vest and green leather duster, around his waist and carrying a 9 mm gun beautifully decorated of silver color. At that time he pitifully growls and spits some blood returning akeno to the reality -_**Ara, Ara I see that you are wounded traveler-san and they seem to be somewhat serious better I take you where the president so she can heal you-**_ she told a the unconscious boy as she teleported with him through a magic circle.

/

Everything was chaotic around him as the sound of explosions, gunfire and the groans and cries of the wounded and dying surrounded him just like the smell of gunpowder, fire and blood entered his nostrils but that did not matter to him and he was making his way through his enemies with his weapons...

/

The boy stood up startled from the bed and covered in cold sweat _**-I see you have waking up you have given us a terrible shock when Akeno found you all wounded and unconscious in the street last night-**_ said a voice behind him so he turned and was pleasantly surprised to what he saw; a beautiful redhead girl of his age, with green eyes and huge breasts wearing a uniform that he did not recognize. She certainly was a model of feminine beauty but before his hormones make him do something stupid he forced himself to think with the head that was on his neck and not with the one between his legs as the situation also needed and that would be rude to her after she helped him.

_**-Thanks for your help Miss But could you tell me who you are and where I am? -**_question the guy who the redhead replied smiling.

_**-My name is Rias Gremory and right now you are my bedroom in the Kuoh academy and tell me who are you and why you ended like that?-**_asked interested redhead because she could feel that he was not a normal human .

The boy try to remember but nothing came to his mind but at that moment he looks at plates he had hanging on the neck and after reading them he answered a the _**girl-My name is Victor and I am a courier, I think- **_said the boy doubts with the redhead.

_**-You're not sure of your answer Do you suffer amnesia?-**_she ask to Victor who replied who replied with a serious expression.

_**-It seems that this is the case Rias because I dont remember anything of my past-**_Rias not noticing any hint of falsity took her decision.

_**-Well in that case you can stay here until you get your memory back- **_said smiling redhead to the courier who replied surprised.

_**- Really thanks, but tell me you know what I could do to recover my memory-**_Rias just smiled and replied...

/

The next morning

_**-Hello everyone my name is Victor and is a pleasure to meet you-**_are presented in the brown room smiling without knowing that soon was going to be in the middle of another war.

/

Author's Notes 02: I hope you like this idea and if you want to know the clothes that the Courier is wearing is the duster ranger of the rnc and before you ask I will not giving the courier a sacred because I think that with the weapons he had he could cause a hell of a damage at his enemies and tell my something guys what do you think of a crossover between akame ga kill and fallout or a crossover between Fate Zero and Fallout with the Courier summoned as assassin and robbing Gilgamesh and trolling saber.


End file.
